Futari wa Pretty Cure! Magical Flavors
by Itze. a Green Apple
Summary: **FANSERIES** Follow shy Yuki Tanaka and tomboyish Himeka Hayashi in their adventure as PreCure, while they struggle with daily life and their own friendship. Reviews are love! Rated T just because I'm paranoid.


**AN**: Hi~! This is Itze, and this is my fanseries, Futari wa Pretty Cure! Magical Flavors~ It stars my OCs Yuki Tanaka (Cure Sweet) and Himeka Hayashi (Cure Spicy). I hope you like~ And sorry for such an horrible ''summary''. I'm kinda tired, and just could make the corrections to this chapter...

* * *

Many magic girl stories start with the heroine getting ready for school, and in many cases, being late. This particular story starts in an old office, with wooden walls and flooring.

Here, we find two people: One of them is our heroine, or rather, one of our heroines, Yuki Tanaka. The other is an old man, the principal of the school. Yuki still doesn't know it, but today, she is starting a big adventure, perhaps the biggest adventure of her life.

'So, your name is Tanaka, right?' asked the old man, sitting in his big arm chair.

'Y-yes, sir! Yuki Tanaka, actually… I-I want to thank you for allowing me to enter with the year so advanced.' Answered Yuki, obviously nervous.

'About that, you barely passed the entrance exam, but, considering the reasons you gave for transferring before the next year, I think you have other things to focus on. Just, don't let your grades sink even more.' The man, who was the principal of the school, said, looking at some papers, which seemed to have Yuki's name written on them.

'I'll try to, sir!' Yuki said, clenching her fists, as if she was trying to give herself some courage.

* * *

**OP:** _Magic Friends! Precure's Life_

**Chapter 1:**

_**Our Adventure starts! Dawn of Pretty Cure.

* * *

**_

Not too far from the office, classes were starting. Himeka Hayashi and 28 other students listened to their teacher, Tsubaki Yamanouchi. Himeka gazed at the tree outside the window, wishing she could be there, instead of sitting in that cold classroom. What were they studying? The blonde couldn't remember: her mind was already climbing that tree. Soon after that, she had already found a comfortable place to sleep in the branches; she only had to close her eyes…

'Miss Hayashi! Could you explain to your classmates what are the similarities and differences between algae and plants?' Yamanouchi-sensei said, surprising Himeka.

'Ahh~ Algae, is it? W-well, they live in the sea, right?' So that was the topic. Himeka tried to search in her mind, but there was nothing related to that. She still had the feeling of being in the tree.

Luckily for Himeka, somebody knocked at the door. Yamanouchi-sensei left the classroom, with a curious look in her face. Whispers started in the entire classroom, and Himeka felt somebody poking her back, delivering the rest of her mind to 8-1 classroom.

'They both make photosynthesis, and have similar tissues. Algae have fake roots and stems, while plants do not.' Said the girl sitting behind Himeka, Chiharu Ueda. 'The answer to the question…' she said, after the puzzled look Himeka gave her.

Yamanouchi entered the room, with a folder full of papers in her hand. She was being followed by a short girl with brown hair by the shoulders. Yep, you guessed it: it was Yuki. Whispers raised, more and more until they became perfectly audible, and Yamanouchi-sensei had to knock on her desk, to make her students go quiet.

'Thanks.' The black-haired teacher said once everybody was quiet. 'Today, we'll have a new student joining us. Even if more than a half of the year has passed, I hope you'll make her feel part of the group. Now.' The last word was accompanied by a nod directed at Yuki.

'Tanakayukismyname!' Yuki blabbered, looking at her feet, so nobody could see how hard she was blushing.

'Eh, right. She's called Tanaka Yuki, and comes from Tokyo.' Yamanouchi-sensei said at the class. 'Tanaka-san, you will sit there.' The teacher pointed at the last seat of the line closer to the door, the corner of the room.

Yuki quickly walked to her new seat. Once she sat, she took out a notebook with a print of hearts, afraid of looking up, because she felt everyone else was staring at her. Yamanouchi-sensei, who had decided to continue her class, looked at Himeka.

'So, algae live in the sea. Anything else you want to tell us?' There was a mischievous touch in the teacher's voice, which Himeka immediately took notice of.

'Yes. They both make photosynthesis! And it seems that the algae have fake stems and roots!' Himeka could remember what Chiharu had told her, making the teacher grin. Could she know Chiharu had told her the answer?

'Right, they make photosynthesis. In fact, probably plants descend from green algae' Yamanouchi continued her explanation, and Himeka's mind started wandering again.

This time, she started looking at the new girl. The teacher said her name was Tanaka, Tanaka Yuki. It was pretty strange to have a new student after the first trimester. Could she be here because of a special reason? It hurt nothing to speculate to oneself. The recess bell interrupted Himeka's thoughts. She looked at Yuki, with an evil grin in her face. She knew that few girls, if any, would pay any attention to the newcomer, and, if they did, it would be to tease her.

Contrary to the blonde's expectations, pretty much everyone went and surrounded Yuki's seat. Himeka frowned in disgust: she had been a newcomer once, and pretty much nobody had welcomed her like this. Of course the class had opened up to her as time passed, but, when she arrived, only Chiharu had talked to her. Speaking of Chiharu, where she was? Himeka turned around, just to see Chiharu in the group around Yuki. The blonde turned and exited the room, pretty angry.

Yuki, meanwhile, didn't like this attention. She looked at her notebook, while everyone else interrogated her.

'You come from Tokyo, right? I've heard it's such a fancy place! My father, of course, goes there pretty often, but I haven't gone there.' Naoko Miyamoto, the rich girl of the class started blabbering.

'Hey, we have a group project in Math and I was wondering if you want to be in my group. I'm sure you'll do great at it.' A tall boy said.

'Hi! I'm Ueda Chiharu, do you want to go and eat something after school? I've always wanted to go to Tokyo…'

'Do you know famous people?' 'Do people in Tokyo always wear super-stylish clothes?' 'Man, I think you are awesome!' Voices mixed, until they formed a single noise. As the kids talked, Yuki felt worse. She knew from the start everyone would be interested in her, but she didn't expect _this_ level of attention. Heck! She believed her initial shyness would scare them a bit, but, it seemed that they had ignored that.

'I…' Yuki clenched her fists. If she wanted the class to leave her alone, she had to tell them. 'I'm glad everyone wants to be my friend… bu-but! !' Ahh! It had happened again! The words had come out as an unintelligible blabbering. The brown-haired girl got up and ran out of the class.

Yuki just wanted to hide. She suddenly remembered that they had passed by a bathroom before entering the classroom. Yuki stopped, and there it was: the bathroom. The shy girl just wanted to hide there and wait for the kids to get to the yard, so she could get to the nursery. She had a slight headache that was growing minute to minute. 'Perfect timing!' she told herself, as she opened the door.

Himeka washed her face, and muttered to herself something that sounded like 'They never paid me this attention…'. The door opened, revealing Yuki. The blonde girl frowned and turned to the mirror, pretending the other girl wasn't there. Yuki, totally unnoticing this, sat in a corner. A tense silence covered the room for some minutes. Himeka was about to leave the bathroom when Yuki finally said something.

'You were in 8-1, right?' Yuki made a try of starting a conversation with Himeka. She was having a small headache, but tried to ignore it.

'Huff… Yes.' Himeka mumbled, evidently disgusted.

Yuki tried to smile. She sure didn't expect such a rough reaction. She clenched her fists –This sure was becoming a habit- and said: 'What's your name? I hope you heard mine, right?' Yuki was glad. She was speaking without stuttering, even if the girl who she was talking to didn't seem to be interested in Yuki.

'Don't you have enough people who want you around?' Himeka had exploded. This girl was making the blonde lose her patience. 'Why do you have to come and talk to me?'

'I-I'm…' Yuki was pale. The small headache she had a few minutes ago had grown, and now she was dizzy. Himeka, on the other hand, though Yuki was afraid of her.

'You came and stole my friend! The only friend I had!' Himeka wouldn't stop. Her anger was free, and directed to Yuki. 'If you need friends, go and get your own!'

Yuki collapsed. When Himeka saw Yuki wouldn't move, she started to worry. She didn't know why the other girl had fainted; nor she know what to do about it. The first thing Himeka could think to do was to wet a cloth and put it in Yuki's forehead. When Himeka was about to give up and run to the nurse's office, the brunette opened her eyes. The blonde let out a sigh: for a moment, she thought something bad had happened to Yuki.

'Ah~? Where am I?' Yuki was, of course, disoriented. 'Ah, it's you…'

'You fainted… I'm- You're going to the nurse's office.' Himeka didn't want to seem interested in what could happen to Yuki, but she was. 'C'mon, I'll take you there.'

'Th-thanks…' Yuki tried to stand up, but her legs were unsteady. Himeka helped her, and guided Yuki all the way to the infirmary. Pretty much everyone else was in the yard, playing, chatting, eating… Himeka wondered where Chiharu could be. The friend of Himeka would probably be chatting with anyone that she met on her way.

'Here, the nurse's office.' Himeka realized they had arrived. 'I'll stay here and wait for you, then walk you back to class.'

Yuki only smiled. They entered the nurse's office, and, after Yuki had introduced herself, the nurse proceeded to check the brunette. The nurse, Hamada-san, told Yuki she probably had collapsed out of stress and nervousness.

'But, luckily, it seems like this young lady found a friend, right, Hayashi-chan?' Hamada asked to Himeka, who just blushed. 'Well, Tanaka, I think you are fine, so you can return to class.'

'Thanks!' Yuki smiled, and headed for the door. Himeka was already in the hall, waiting for Yuki.

'So, why did you decided to talk to me?' Himeka asked the brunette when they had walked a bit.

'I… don't know…' Yuki seemed nervous. After some steps more, she finally added something to her response. 'I guess it was because you didn't seem interested in me…'

'Yeah, because most people go stalk the ones who aren't interested in them.' The blonde retorted.

'We-well-' Yuki started saying, but was interrupted by Himeka pointing to a strange book lying on the hallway.

'I swear, that thing wasn't there a minute ago!' Himeka gasped, evidently excited, if not scared.

The two girls approached the book. Yuki lifted it, and they could see it was a really old book, and the title written in golden letters in a strange language that neither of the girls could recognize. The blonde slowly opened the cover of the book, and a faint light shone. Yuki shrieked, throwing the book, which fell open.

The two plushie-like creatures opened their eyes. Someone had opened the Delicia Sacred Book, and that could only mean one thing: Cinnamon and Chili would have to meet the persons who had opened the book and awaken the Pretty Cure powers. The two jumped out of the dimension of the Book.

Yuki and Himeka just saw the light grow stronger, until it was impossible to see through it. Instinctively, both girls closed their eyes, and when they opened the eyes, two plushies were in front of them. When the creatures moved, Himeka pushed Yuki to the back.

'Wh-what are you?!' The blonde cried, a bit frightened.

'We are Cinnamon and Chili, Guardians of Pretty Cure from Delicia Dimension-shin!' The cinnamon colored plushie said.

'You two awoke us-chi, right-chi?' The other creature, vermillion and orange, asked.

'Awaken? What do you mean by that?' Yuki said, stepping forward, before the scared face of the blonde.

'You opened the book-shin! You must be Pretty Cure-shin!' Cinnamon excitedly shouted.

'Pretty Cure? Cin? Oh, goodness… Talk to me in English, right?' Himeka sweatdropped at the mention of the weird things Cinnamon was naming.

Himeka didn't have a chance to find out what Pretty Cure, or Delicia Dimension was, as the bell rang. Before the mascots could say anything, Yuki pushed them into the book, and closed the cover. The two girls arrived to the classroom just before the second bell rang.

The blonde walked to her seat, aiming an angry look at Chiharu. The brunette went to talk to Yamanouchi-sensei, and then, blushing, apologized to the classroom for running away. The rest of the day passed without incidents: Math, History, and then, home.

'Tanaka~!' Himeka called the brunette, before she turned the corner. 'Wait a moment!'

'What happened?' Yuki wondered why the girl was calling her: it was the girl who, hours before, had said she hadn't any interest in Yuki. 'Uh… You never told me your name…'

'Hayashi Himeka.' The blonde answered, laconically. 'And I came because of _that._' Himeka pointed to the book Yuki was carrying.

'Ah? The book, right.' Yuki smile faded. 'Actually, I think what we saw were hallucinations'

'Maybe _you_ had hallucinations, but I know what I saw.' Himeka was disgusted by the nonchalant attitude of Yuki. 'We have to open the book.'

Before Yuki could protest, Himeka was dragging the brunette to a nearby park. _Wow_, Yuki thought, _What a way of touring the city. _Once in the park, Himeka grabbed the book.

'So? Weren't you going to open it?' Yuki complained.

'Ri-right!' Himeka's voice shook. 'Opening the cover…'

As she said, the blonde opened the book. Again, a strong light blinded the two girls. Cinnamon and Chili, apparently immune to the light, jumped out of the book, finally able to explain who they were to the girls.

'Uwaa~h!' Himeka opened her eyes first, and squealed when she saw the two creatures. 'I told you, Tanaka!'

'The mind can be tricked by an optical illusion…' Yuki started to say, not really convinced of her words.

'Cough, cough! We're here too-shin!' The cinnamon colored plushie wanted the girls to pay attention to her.

'We're not an ottical lussion-chi! We're not-chi!' The red creature shouted.

'Eh, Chili-kun, I think they said optical illusion-shin…' Cinnamon corrected her companion. 'We're the Guardians of Pretty Cure-shin, but I think we already said that-shin. Right, Chili-shin?'

'The Guardians of a Shiny Dude? What's that?' Himeka's voice was rising, and her face was getting red, with a frown.

'Listen-chi! I don't know who you are-chi, but you opened the Book-chi!' Chili had jumped to Himeka's arms, and was shouting to her from there. 'So, you'll become Pretty Cure-chi!'

'Eh, I don't think we know what you are talking about.' Yuki said, pulling Himeka backwards, and thus, making Chili fall. 'We're just two students from the Junior High. No relation to the Pretty Cure thing you're talking about.'

'Please-shin! Listen to what we have to say-shin!' Cinnamon said while helping Chili to stand up. 'We may see no tomorrow if you don't listen-shin!'

Yuki and Himeka sat in a bench, and Cinnamon started talking. The girls learned of Pretty Cure, Delicia Dimension, and Cratonia. The two mascots learned of the girls' names. And so, for more than an hour, the two young girls listened. Here's a summary of everything they talked.

It turns out that in another continuity of time and space, there were seven peaceful reigns known as the Color Countries, which were the origin of human talents, such as cooking, painting, writing... There used to be an eight country, the Rainbow Haven, which was the capital of the Color Countries.

But, a few years before, a Corporation known as Cratonia was founded in this eight reign. This business was run by a mysterious woman only known as Lady G. It seems that everything she wanted was to turn every soul with a pure, dedicated heart, into nonstop workers of a boring factory. Now, Rainbow Heaven was known with another name, and it wasn't part of the Color Countries anymore.

'… And you're going to become Pretty Cure in order to stop Cratonia's Plans!' Cinnamon finished her tale.

'Wait! You haven't told us how we transform into Pretty Cure!' Himeka said, excited.

'Correction. We haven't said we _want_ to become that Pretty Cure' Yuki said, frowning. 'I'm sure that will involve risks. I don't want to get hurt'

'Oh, Tanaka! You never dreamed of having superpowers?' Himeka complained, making movements like those of Sentai teams in TV. 'We'd be famous, and-'

'I'm feeling a dark presence near us-shin!' Cinnamon cried before Yuki could answer. 'Quick-shin!' Take the CureBeep-shin!'

'Here-chi!' Chili had pulled from nowhere two plastic cases, shaped as hearts. 'You just press the button-chi!'

Around the girls, the sky had turned black, and the trees, benches, buildings around had turned gray. As an impulse, both girls grabbed the CureBeeps, took each other hand and pressed the button.

'Dual Tasty Dream!' Both girls shouted in unison. Sparkles surrounded the girls, rays of pink, purple, red, yellow light shone around and more pretty and clichéd things happened.

'The flavors of candies and cakes… I'm Cure Sweet!' Yuki, now Cure Sweet shouted.

'The flavors from curry and hot sauces… I'm Cure Spicy!' Himeka, transformed into Cure Spicy

'We are the Pretty Cure!'

The Grey Citadel hadn't always been grey. In fact, less than 20 years ago, it was the Rainbow Haven, the most important of the Color Countries. Sinsaboro was thinking this as he flew to the Sugiyama Park. It had all started when Lady G. had brainwashed Queen Alma and turned her into her puppet, Queen Grey.

The Color Council had then expelled Rainbow Haven from being a Color Country after Queen Grey had started to ban creativity. Out of fear, the citizens started working for Cratonia, or simply obeying the new rules. Slowly, their lives turned into a routine.

Sinsaboro had started working for Lady G. because otherwise, he wouldn't be able to feed his family. He had been a painter from Coloria, but he couldn't return home. His most recent task had been moving to Earth in order to help Lady G. with her plans. And the latest order was to go to the park, and prevent some disturbance.

And there he was. Watching two girls turn into girls with frilly dresses.

'We are Pretty Cure!' The two girls shouted, snapping Sinsaboro out from his thoughts. Something inside him was telling him the 'disturbance' had to do with those girls. He jumped from the tree he was standing on, terrifying Cinnamon and Chili.

'What you're doing disturbs Lady G. schemes. I order you to stop.' His voice sounded metallic-like and no emotion was in it.

'Ah! Who are you?' Cure Spicy asked, stepping forward.

'I… am feeling a dark presence…' Cinnamon panted, almost fainting

'You must be a servant of Cratonia! Step back: these two are the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure!' Chili shouted, failing to cause fear.

'Legendary warriors? You are a burden for Cratonia. I'll make you disappear! Taikutsu Release!' Sinsaboro had pulled from his coat a small capsule, which he threw at a bench. The bench slowly deformed into a big monster.

'Wha-what do we do now?!' Sweet cried, jumping backwards to avoid a hit from the monster.

'Y'are Precure-chi! Attack him or something-chi!' Chili was freaking out. She thought that the girls would know what to do.

'So-something like this?' Spicy was also starting to freak out. Who wouldn't, with a five meters monster in front of you? The Cure took impulse, jumped, and kicked the Taikunna.

'Super! This thing flinched!' Spicy exclaimed, surprised.

'Kyaa!' The cry came from Sweet, who, seeing Spicy's strength, had also taken impulse, and pushed the bench-Taikunna. 'It worked!'

'As Pretty Cure-shin, you are ten times as stronger than any wrestler-shin! Keep it up, and soon this will be down-shin!' Cinnamon had recovered from the impression.

When the newly transformed Cures heard this, they looked at each other and nodded. Spicy started kicking the monster in the base, while Sweet jumped and punched the Taikunna in what it could be called as its eyes.

The monster fell backwards. The Cures stood in front of it, held each other's hands, and pointed with their hands to the Taikunna.

'For the sake of all good things…' Cure Sweet spoke in a clear, strong voice. A pink and purple aura surrounded her.

'We'll have to make you disappear!' Cure Spicy finished the sentence. Red and yellow appeared around the blonde.

'Delicious Full Beam!' As the name suggested, a red and purple beam was fired from a ball of energy that had formed in the Cures hands. The beam hit the Taikunna, who exploded, leaving smoke.

Sinsaboro smirked. He hadn't expected this to happen. Those girls looked so harmless…

'This won't be the last time you hear from Cratonia or your great Highness, Lady G. Be prepared, because next time, you may not get out alive.' With these words, the Citadelian disappeared, leaving a paper.

'What's this?' Sweet walked to the paper, and picked it up.

'Let me see-chi!' Chili jumped to Spicy's arms in order to see what the paper said.

'_Auditions for the newest Reality Show by __**sTar View: Live your Cooking**__._

_The auditions are open for teams of two persons with ages starting from 13 years old._

_The auditions will be held on January 8__th__, at __**sTar View**__ headquarters. Sponsored by __**Cratonia Inc,**__'_

As the four read the paper, Cinnamon and Chili paled. The girls just stared at the paper, without knowing what it meant.

'Do you think it was from that guy? Would he be trying to join?' Yuki asked, sheepishly.

'Haha, I don't think so, what was his name? Sinsaboro? I doubt someone with that name could cook.' Himeka replied.

'Graawr! Of course he wasn't trying to join-chi! He was serving Lady G., the villain, remember-chi?' Chili exploded.

'So, what do we do now?'

'You will have to join the show-shin. Do any of you know how to cook-shin?' Cinnamon calmly answered.

The newly transformed Cures looked at each other. Oh, my, this was going to be a long adventure.

* * *

**ED: **_Momoiro Tengoku _by Ali Project

* * *

**Next Episode Preview:**

'Ah~! We have to learn how to cook?'

'Of course you do-chi! It's the only way to defeat Lady G.-chi! We'll teach you-chi!'

'So, Yuki-chan, can we use you house-shin?'

'Wh-what? Oh, ri-right… I believe…'

'What's wrong with you, Yuu-chan?'

'No-nothing! Please, come next week to read Episode Two: Cooking a Friendship! The other mission of Pretty Cure'

'Friendship? What does that mean?'

'Just wait for next chapter, Himeka-san!'

* * *

**AN**: Yup, I hope you enjoyed this! Maybe some time will pass until I have Chapter 2 ready, so... throw me cold things so I finish faster. Remember... reviews are LOVE! 


End file.
